


Her Happiness

by Bluewheely



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, Kids, Omega Lexa, Original Character(s), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewheely/pseuds/Bluewheely
Summary: Clarke is an Alpha mated to Lexa who is an Omega. They have 2 kids and all is quiet and peaceful until Clarke's pack has to go to war with a northern wolf pack and Clarke has to leave...





	1. Reunion and Goodbyes

After being saved by Clarke, Clarke and Lexa after resolving every problem in their life's get mated and start their family in Polos.

Clarke, Lexa and their youngest child Aya are standing near the gates with guards spread around them " where are they ? it is dark they should be here already! " Lexa asks sounding scared and worried. A guard near them hears " they will be here soon Heda " He says.

They all hear horses nearby and minutes later the gates open and horses come through the gates. The mated couple watch their eldest son Aaru, dismount from his horse, hand the guards his items to take home and goes to greet his mother, sire and sister.

Aaru hugs his mother tightly, burying his face into her neck to breath in her warm scent of home and also to scent her, Lexa hugs him back tightly also scenting her pup.

A few minutes later Aaru pulls away to hug his younger sister Aya.

Aaru moves on to hug his sire burying his face into her neck breathing in her scent of safety and security before Clarke pulls away and smiles at him proudly before she could say anything a throat is cleared behind them.

Clarke turns to the sound to see a man a distance away she walks to him " Am i needed Brya ?" Clarke asks " Yes Alpha, we need to go " he answers " have the rest of the pack left ? " Clarke asks " Yes Alpha, the last group should leave soon, we should hear the sign soon " he replies " we will head to camp, pack then leave so get ready " Clarke orders Brya nods and walks to the gates.

Clarke walks back to her family and hugs Aya tightly " I love you pup" she says as she kisses Aya's head before pulling back to see Aya nod tearfully " I love you too sire" Aya whispers, Clarke hugs her one last time before she turns to Aaru " I am sorry son, I have to leave but I'll be back " Clarke says " can't I come sire ? you said I could start to come with you to pack meetings when I came back " Aaru says Clarke sighs and looks Aaru in the eyes " this is not a meeting but it is war " Clarke tells him Aaru nods and hugs Clarke for a few minutes before mumbling " come back safe sire" Clarke pets his hair for a few moments before pulling away.

 

Clarke moves to stand face to face in front of Lexa and she cups Lexa's face between her hands then kisses her deeply and Lexa barely manages to kiss her back before Clarke pulls away " come back to us ai hodnes " Lexa mumbles Clarke peaks her " I will try and if I don't protect the children and stay safe hodnes " Clarke says Lexa tears up, throws her arms around Clarke's neck and kisses Clarke deeply and Clarke wraps her arms around her waist before kissing her back just as deeply. " teik care gon our yong goufa ni uo wob " Clarke says when they break apart and Lexa burst into tears one of her hands going to her stomach and Clarke engulfs her in a hug.

Suddenly a loud wolf howl is heard "leidon ai hodnes en goufa " Clarke says before tearing herself away from Lexa and running out of the gates Brya following and Lexa is left holding her stomach as she sobs and Aya and Aaru hug her.

 

It was late by the time Lexa crawled to bed and she broke down crying, her heart breaking more and more as she cries for out for her mate, Lexa hugs Clarke's pillow to her as she sobs " come back to me, for our unborn goufa and children " Lexa eventually falls asleep as the sun rises, tears never stoping until she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story has been Re-Writed


	2. Reunion

3 weeks later

 

 

 

Lexa is outside sitting under the shade of a tree in the backyard of her and Clarke's house, the sun beginning to set yet Lexa's eyes are stuck to the trees that led to the forest waiting for Clarke. 

 

It was now late, Lexa could not see anything in the trees, Lexa sighs, stands up and gives up for the day the wind getting too cold for her to stay any longer.

 

Lexa about to step inside pauses when she hears a rustle and a low rumble, she whips around and sees a large wolf with dried blood and dirt matted to its coat that has white somewhere underneath and ocean blue eyes that are nearly black and she knew it was Clarke, Lexa rushes to Clarke and stops in front of her and drops to her knees and launchs herself at Clarke hugging her tightly.

 

A few minutes later

 

Lexa pulls away and wipes her eyes and cheeks for any tears residual before she cups Clarke's muzzle " I missed you " she whispers Clarke closes her eyes, nuzzles her hand and responds with a rumbling growl" can you turn back so I can kiss you ?" Lexa asks Clarke opens her eyes and lets out a whimper at her words and Lexa understands " did you get hurt?" She asks and Clarke nods Lexa stands up " then let us head inside " but before Lexa can move Clarke moves in front of her and moves forward and nuzzles Lexa's stomach for a few moments before resting her nose on Lexa's stomach and looks up at Lexa asking her silently if their pup was ok Lexa smiles " The pup is there and doing fine" Lexa says she understands her worry. There was a reason to worry for the pup to survive in the first months of the pregnancy if the sire is gone for more than a few days when the mother is in grief is little. Clarke rumbles happy before walking to the door Lexa following.

 

A few hours later

 

Lexa has finished cleaning Clarke's coat and checking her wounds which are bad in even in her wolf form which heals quicker than normal so Lexa forced her to eat some meat and then drink a tea to ease pain and fevers then lots of water. 

 

They are now curled up in front of the fire on the furs " i know you are wondering where the pups are, i have sent them to Luna's house because i could not bear for them to see me in such grief i will send for them once you heal" Lexa says and Clarke seems to relaxes more before she let's out a quiet howl of pain and Lexa sits up Clarke's eyes are clenched shut in pain " do you need water ?" And Clarke lets out a whine and Lexa takes it as a no " oh I am worried for you ai hodnes " Lexa whispers petting her fur to try and ease her pain Clarke opens her eyes and shakes her head the best she can basically saying " don't be " " try to sleep ai hodnes " Lexa says and Clarke relaxes a little and closes her eyes.


	3. The End

2 weeks later  
  
It has been 2 weeks since Clarke's return and her wounds have practically disappeared a few days ago and she could shift back to human with no problem but in her human form walking was fine but bending down, going down stairs, up stairs and picking up heavy items were a problem for now, since her wounds in her human form were slightly unhealed but she still spent most of her time in her human form.  
  
Clarke and Lexa are laying naked on some furs cuddling in front of the fire when they hear a loud knock and Clarke groans sleepily " no " Clarke complains as Lexa pulls away from Clarke's chest and sits up " don't fuss ai hodnes " Lexa says and Lexa stands up puts on her clothes and throws Clarke her clothes who sits up and stands up to put on her tunic before sitting down and slipping on her on her long boxers she contemplated putting trousers on but dismissed it as soon she would go to sleep and stands up and pulls the boxers up, she opens the windows getting rid of their scents and they hear more loud knocking " NOMON !" their daughter screams " GOUFA CALM DOWN " Lexa shouts back as she walks to the door.  
  
Clarke hears the door open and the voices of a warrior and a caretaker and the kids and a minute later Aya enters the living room and shrieks once she sees Clarke and drops her items and runs to Clarke and hugs her and Clarke hugs back " hello pup, ai sed yo" ' I missed you child ' Clarke says " ai sed yo krom si" ' I missed you too sire ' Aya responses Clarke smiles widely " I see you learned more " Aya looks up to Clarke and nods before pulling away to gather her fallen items.  
  
Lexa and Aaru enter the room and Aaru who was busy looking through his bag did not notice Clarke " Aya why are you screa-" he asks he pauses as he looks up Clarke and Aya moves to Lexa and Aaru drops his bag and rushes to Clarke and hugs her tightly nearly sending them both to the floor Clarke hugs back and strokes Aaru's hair as he sobs quietly " you're alive sire " he sobs " yes I am " Clarke whispers Aaru sobs harder.  
  
  
  
A few hours later  
  
Lexa climbs onto the bed and underneath the furs next to Clarke who wakes, Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and rests her head on Clarke's shoulder who wraps her arms around her sleepily before pulling the furs around them more securely and Lexa looks at Clarke and kisses her before laying her head back down " it's so nice to be able to sleep again whilst your scent surrounds me as you make me feel safe, warm and loved " Lexa whispers " ai hodnes i will always make you feel safe, loved and warm whilst you are in my arms " and for a couple of minutes they are silent before Lexa's leg brushes against something hard " I am too tired " Lexa says " sleep ai hodnes do not worry about it, it won't go if you are awake " Clarke says " I love you " Lexa whispers " I love you more forever and always "Clarke whispers " forever and always " Lexa mumbles and falls asleep asleep minutes later and Clarke follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the all the support, i hope you liked it 
> 
> hodnes means love and nomon means mother


End file.
